Broken Hearts Lead to Suicide
by Mew Kisu
Summary: This is for kisshufan4ever's comp! Sorry couldn't think of a name.


****

This is for kisshufan4ever's contest. This was my first tragedy though.

* * *

"Hey wait up Kitten!" Kish said and followed Ichigo who was storming away from him. He had teleported in front of her and her tail and ears popped out and Kish kissed her and she turned into a cat. After her meowing at him he kissed her again and she turned back to human and she was stormed away from him.

"Leave me alone Kish!" Ichigo said and started to run. Kish flew after her to a cliff. Kish screamed her name but she didn't seem to hear him. She was wiping away tears and she didn't see the cliff so she ran off.

"Ichigo!" Kish yelled and teleported but was too late to catch her. He watched her fall into the ocean. He teleported again near the ocean and looked for her. It started pouring down rain but Kish couldn't find her. A huge wave crashed down on him and pulled him underwater. He wanted to teleport but he couldn't figure out which way was up or which way was down. He saw something red go by him and he saw it was Ichigo's hair. He found her hand and grabbed it. He couldn't breathe and he wished that she would get pulled to safety. He took a chance and flew upwards. He came out of the water and saw the beach and teleported there and when he got there he laid Ichigo down and saw she was still breathing. He fell down next to her.

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and saw lights above her. She shielded her eyes with her hand and waited for her eyes to adjust. She saw she was in a lab. She sat up and looked around and saw Pai there typing on the computer and Tart playing with his click-clacks. She remembered she was falling off a cliff but that's all.

"What-how'd I get here?" Ichigo asked and Tart and Pai looked at her.

"We found you on the beach. He pulled you out of the water he sat you down so you won't be swept away but he was tired and collapsed not far from you but we couldn't find him," Tart said.

"He's somewhere in the ocean now," Pai said.

"Where?" Ichigo asked standing up and walked over to Pai.

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to track him down," Pai said.

"But he's somewhere where we can't find his tracks."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"The things he wears on his arms and legs. They have tracking devices in them. So they came off or..."

"He's somewhere, like deep in the ocean, where we can't find him," Tart said and Ichigo hit him on the head.

"Don't say that!" Ichigo said.

"Well it's true!" Tart said.

"He can't be dead! He saved my life!" Ichigo said.

"You never seemed to care before," Pai said.

"I-I don't! Take me home!" Ichigo yelled and Pai teleported her to her room. When Pai teleported away Ichigo laid down on her bed and cried.

"I-I d-didn't t-t-think h-he w-would risk h-h-his life for me!" Ichigo yelled to no one.

"What was that sweetie?" Ichigo's mom asked.

"N-nothing!" Ichigo said and wiped away her tears. "I can't be like this! He's the enemy!" Ichigo said to herself. She looked at the clock and saw she was late for work. She went outside ignoring the fact her dad was yelling at her and walked to the cafe.

"Ichigo you're late!" Ryou yelled but Ichigo walked by and went to the changing room and changed into her waitress outfit.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Lettuce asked her.

"Nothing," Ichigo said and took the customers orders. When the day was over she went and changed back into her regular clothes. She walked out ignoring everyone and when she was out of sight of the cafe she ran to the park and climbed up a tree and cried. She fell asleep on the branch like a cat.

"Hey Hag!" Tart said and pushed Ichigo out of the tree and she landed on her feet.

"Nya! What was that for-" Ichigo started and then saw it was Tart and she turned away from him.

"What's wrong hag?" Tart asked. "If it's about Kish, Pai needs to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Ichigo asked looking at Tart. Pai teleported next to Tart.

"We found him but according to the status of the trackers...um...Kish is dead," Pai said.

"What! Nya!" Ichigo said and ran off towards the beach. She ran into the water but Pai and Tart teleported behind her and pulled her out of the water. "Let m-me go!"

"No," Pai said and teleported her to her house. He sat her on the bed and Tart and Pai teleported away.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" Ichigo said and transformed. She jumped out her window and ran to the beach and dove into the water. Pai once again pulled her out. He held her bridal style while she tried to get free.

"Stop this!" Pai demanded and Ichigo stopped moving and looked at Pai.

"I-Is he really gone?" Ichigo asked. Pai didn't answer he teleported her to her room and left her there. She looked around and saw it was midnight. It then started raining again and she walked out of her house to the cliff. She closed her eyes and murmured, "Kish...wait for me." She jumped off the cliff. They found her body two days later. They thought she had hit her head on a rock so they hoped she would've passed out and not of died. They didn't know she didn't hit her head on a rock; a rock landed on her head and smashed it. She died slowly and painfully, though she thought it was a dream that she would wake up someday from. As they laid her in the ground they knew her chocolate brown eyes would never see anything again.


End file.
